I Am a Half-Human? (Canceled)
by Lackingman
Summary: Blood and screaming were the last feelings and sounds he heard. He jolted awake screaming. He does not know his name and is tortured by the voices in his head yet he is not insane. Follow Him as he finds out the truth about himself. Also He has amnesia. OCs. Suspense. Drama. Violence and blood. Death. Possible pairings! (Also this is my first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1: I Am a Half-Human?

**Hello everyone I am Lackingman. Welcome to my first fanfic I am writing. the updates might be slow since this is my first fanfic. Also school and stuff. So anyways I am going to have an OC, or maybe even OCs, in the Tokyo Ghoul universe, BUT is that really his universe? This will be it's own separate story from the Tokyo Ghoul one but it will sometimes merge into its story and plot. Feel free to review and pm me if you have any ideas. Also spot the reference(s)! Anyways on with the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, I own NOTHING in this except my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Inner dialogue"_

" _ **Inner-Ghoul"**_

 _Events happening in thoughts and/or memories_

 **Times and/or places and perspective**

" **Urufusasori"**

" _ **Kakuja talking"**_

(translations)

Chapter 1: I Am A Half-Human?

 **Dream?**

 _Blood, He remembers the feeling of his warm blood on his skin, and pain, sharp pain unlike anything He ever felt before. All He Heard was screaming, pained saddened screaming, and laughter that made it obvious that someone was enjoying them self. All He saw was darkness. Pure darkness. Nothing but darkness darker than any before._

 **Present day 3rd person Him**

"AHHHHH!"

We see a young man who looks like He could be 15 jolt up from his bed screaming. He is breathing Heavily not knowing where He is, and then He remembers He is in his apartment. He walks over and opens the curtains flooding the room with sunlight. We see He is only wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, and He has a toned build. He was exactly 5 foot 9 and a half inches (176.53 centimeters) tall. He has sideburns and some beard hairs. the sides of his hair is brown with the top a greenish-teal that was faded from blue with the hair at the front more blondish. His right eye was, hazel but currently, a dark brown while his left was red on black before turning back to hazel brown.

His room was painted green with a dresser in one corner, a bathroom, next to the kitchenette in the corner, his bed with white sheets and a lamp on a side table. the kitchenette had a coffee machine, a fridge, a stove/oven and a trashcan

'Dammit' He thought 'I keep having that dream and I am starting to lose control of my kakugan. What's next? Waking up in a bathtub of ice with my kidneys missing? Or in an alley full of dead bodies? Or how about in a dress near the shore and a bunch of dead bodies?'

All He could remember about himself was the word Lackingman, some memories, He wished He could forget, and that He was a Chimera Half-Human. the child of a chimera ghoul and a human. This caused him to have more than one kagune. Oh and that He has amnesia. He settled for people just calling him "You" or "That guy" since He didn't really know anyone. He would sign things with a scribble since He did not know his name. Trying to calm himself He got clothes from his dresser, and He went to the bathroom.

He got undressed and took a shower. He then got out a razor and some shaving cream, and He shaved the sideburns, beard and mustache hairs off. He then got dressed in a black T-shirt that said "IRELAND" in green print with green snakes coiled around a shamrock. He also put on blue jeans that were faded and had some tears in it. He then went to his kitchenette and made some coffee. While it was brewing He looked in the fridge.

"Need to get some work and go shopping," He said, thankful his half-human nature allowed him to eat people food, "hopefully I don't starve before then." He was well aware what might happen, and He did not want that to happen.

His kakugan then showed up again, and He Heard a voice like his, but more demented, say _**"Come on just let me run wild, at least for a day, so you don't have to eat this filthy human food!"**_

"SHUT UP YOU" He roared just then there was a knock on his door. His kakugan disappeared, and He answered the door. there was a police officer. With green eyes, and his hair was hidden from sight by his cap.

"Your neighbors reported Hearing screaming from your apartment and I Heard you scream just now. Are you all right sir?" the officer asked

"Yeah I had a nightmare and I guess I was still half asleep just now." He said.

"All right but protocol says I have to search the premises. Is that okay sir?" the officer asked.

"Yes go right ahead officer" He said.

After the officer checked the apartment room He said "Okay, well, hope your day gets better." the officer then left. After that He went to get his coffee, but remembered something else. He went to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He found his mask. His only physical connection to the past. the mask was black and made out of leather. It covered everything on his face except his left eye. It had an attachable hood, with wolf ears, to cover his hair. the mask had sharp teeth barred in a permanent snarl. there was a zipper in the mouth so He could expose his real mouth. the part that covered his nose looked like a dog's nose. He called himself "Urufusasori" (Literally Japanese for the Wolf scorpion) due to the mask strongly resembling a wolf, and one of his kagune being a bikaku type kagune. Nobody really knew of Urufusasori because He rarely wore his mask or spoke the name Urufusasori.

then remembering his coffee He went over to it and took a sip. "Still warm." He said with a smile.

 **the Streets of the 19th ward 12:34 pm same perspective**

We see the young man walking around in a black hoodie, with his mask in his pocket, and his left eye closed shut and his hood over his Head. Having his eye closed had become second nature as when He was in public his "Inner-Ghoul" as He called it would torment him with thoughts of eating people. When his Inner-Ghoul would show up his kakugan would activate and He would have to consciously make an effort to keep the eye closed. Like right now.

" _ **Come on you could so easily get a meal out of one of these people, and you would never have to buy food from the store again!"**_

the voice was back _"NO,"_ He shouted in his Head _"I do NOT eat people!"_ His stomach then growled.

" _ **Come on it is easy food, and it will be the best thing you ever tasted! Better then your-"**_

" _HOW the FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ASSHOLE!"_ He Roared at his Inner ghoul.

" _ **Because you ate your-"**_

" _GRRRRRRRR"_ He growled at his Inner ghoul. All this talk about eating made him even more hungry. His stomach roared at him in hunger. He gave into his hunger _"Well you never said it had to be someone innocent. I could just find a criminal, and eat him."_

" _ **Yeah that's right just go find a bad human to eat it could be just this once."**_ the Inner-Ghoul said.

However He did not find anyone in the 19th ward after looking for hours, so He moved to the 20th ward to continue his search.

 **20th ward sometime at night same perspective**

He smelled something delicious. It was a very appetizing scent. He followed it, and He came to an alley where a ghoul was feeding on a corpse. Then another person showed up, and he was obviously a ghoul, and hungry. He wore a teal hoodie and had black hair. "Are you two alright? Would either of you like some?" the ghoul by the corpse asked before a slim young man, with glasses and messy hazelnut hair, killed the ghouls and punted Him against a wall which is when he passed out.

CHAPTER END

 **Okay there is the first chapter. Whew that took longer then expected. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that but this was getting too long and I still need to write the second chapter. Also, again, pm me if you got any ideas and feel free to leave a review. Oh also you can submit your own OC ideas using this format**

 **Name/alias:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are:**

 **Kagune type and look:**

 **How they look:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other details:**

 **Like this example**

 **Name/alias: Bob**

 **Gender: Male**

 **What they are: Half-ghoul**

 **Kagune type and look: Ukaku kagune that looks like bird wings on the back of his arms that have spikes**

 **How they look: blonde hair, brown eyes always wears a green hoodie and khaki pants**

 **Personality: Nice person who will always help those in need and will kill those who kill the weak for no reason.**

 **Other details: Likes pie and is afraid of spiders**

 **Also I refer to the natural born half-human half-ghoul as half-humans and the artificial ones half-ghouls.**

 **This is Lackingman signing out. See ya... Oh you want a preview of the next chapter okay! I WILL EVEN THROW IN A CHAPTER THREE PRIEVEW BECAUSE I CAN! OR MAYBE EVEN FOUR MWHAHAHAHA! Also note that these might not actually make it into any chapters or the diolauge might change.  
**

" _ **YOUR NOT MY DAD"**_

"One kakugan eye AND you can eat human food? what are you?"

" _ **DO IT! UNLEASH ME!"**_

"FOUR types of kagune and a kakuja?!"

" _ **DIE BITCH DIE!"**_

" _ **YOU DON'T DESERVE A KAGUNE!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Anteiku

**Hey guys it is me, Lackingman, With the new chapter of I am a Half-Human? We will be picking up right were we left off last time where He blacked out in an ally. Today we will learn more about his past and what his Inner-Ghoul was talking about when he tried to say who He ate. Also He will not be referred to as He soon. Soon he will have an alias to be referred to as. It won't be Urufusasori as that is what he will be referred to as by the ghoul investigators. Also Feel free to review and pm me if you have any ideas. Also spot the reference(s)! Anyways on with the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, I own NOTHING in this except my OC.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Inner dialogue"_

" _ **Inner-Ghoul"**_

 _Events happening in thoughts and/or memories_

 **Times and/or places and perspective**

" **Urufusasori"**

" _ **Ghoul instincts"**_

(translations)

" _ **Kakuja talking"**_

 **Chapter2: Anteiku**

 **Dream? 3rd person His perspective**

 _It was the middle of the night and He woke up in his bedroom. He was 5 again. He heard screaming from downstairs. He yelled for his mom who he heard yell back "RUN !$#^% RUN! RU-" He then heard something climbing the stairs on all fours. His dad entered the room._

 _1000...993...986..._

" _Dad?" He said. There was no response. "Dad?" He repeated. "DAD?" He said louder. He was then knocked through His wall. His spine was crushed. He fell into the ally below. There was a full moon and what had attacked Him could be seen clearly. It had two bikaku kagune 2.7 meters long with 40cm long claws. It had brown, balding hair and red on black eyes. Those eyes were kakugan. It had blood dripping from Its mouth and a weird mask that looked like It was a giant rat. It was His dad._

 _979...972...965..._

 _It said **"Your MOTHER was a GOOD meal but YOU are going to make a EXCELLENT desert !$#^%, MY SON!"** It yelled._

 _958...951...944..._

" _Mom," He cried out "MOM HELP!"_

 _937...930...923..._

" _ **I AM GOING TO ASK YOU WHAT JASON ASKED ME... WHAT'S 1000 MINUS 7?!"**_

 _916...909...902..._

" _Your not my dad." He said._

 _895...888...881..._

" _ **WHAT WAS THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ _It said_

" _Your not my dad!" He raised his voice as his eyes turned red on black._

" _ **KILL HIM AND EAT HIM! KILL HIM AND EAT HIM LIKE THE RAT HE IS! JUST LIKE HOW HE ATE YOUR MOTHER!"**_ _His Inner-Ghoul spoke to him for the first time._

" _ **YOUR NOT MY DAD I WILL EAT YOU!"** He said as his bikaku and his koukaku kagune came from his back. His bikaku was 7 meters long with 5 1 meter long claws at the end and his koukaku kagune was 2 circular patterns that wrapped around his torso. His spine healed almost immediately._

" _ **I WILL EAT YOU YOU MONSTER!"** He said as he stabbed It with the five claws on his bikaku and ripped It's head arms and legs off._

 _874_

 **? ward ?:? ?**

He woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar place. He noticed he was no longer hungry. He also noticed there was blood in his mouth.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" he asks when a tall powerful looking old man with swept back white hair, closed eyes and a waiter uniform walks in. "And who are you?" He finishes.

"I am Yoshimura and you are in Anteiku. Tokua brought you here after you got into a fight with another ghoul." The now named Yoshimura said "we provide aid and food for ghouls in need. Like you."

"But I am not a ghoul, I am a half-human." He corrected.

"Yes and so you belong to both the human and the ghoul world. We will teach you how to fit into both if you are willing."

"Okay I am fine with that" He said

"Now that we have got that out of the way what should we call you? No one has ever seen you before now."

He was going to tell them to call him Urufusasori but for some reason he said "Lackingman."

Yoshimura then handed him a package and said "Come in tomorrow and I'll introduce you to everyone Lackingman."

"thanks" Said Lackingman. He then left and went home and saw what was in the package.

"Human flesh huh? Better then nothing." he said as he ate it. However, as Lackingman fell asleep, his Inner-Ghoul was smiling at what he was doing. He felt that his work was done for the day. He knew stuff that Lackingman didn't like the first dream and its truth.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Lackingman: Okay That's a wrap. I am sorry if some people acted out of character. And YES I named my OC after me. Don't question it. HE IS MY OC!**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: YEAH LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

 **Lackingman: Thank you my OC. Also my OC is going to be here with me at the intro and the ending author notes. And I am sorry for the shorter chapter this time I was running out of ideas while writing this. Also some surprises coming up like what my OC really is.**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: You mean I'm not really a Half-Human?**

 **Lackingman: well I mean what your origin is and that first dream.**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: Yeah whats this about my Inner-Ghoul knowing stuff I don't? And why did you sensor out my name?**

 **Lackingman: you'll see soon my OC!**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: Also did I really kill and eat my dad?**

 **Lackingman: Yes**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: That is just cruel! AND I was only five!**

 **Lackingman: Just shows how strong you could be.**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: ALSO concepts for OCs!**

 **Lackingman: Oh right everyone pm me your OC ideas with this format.**

 **Name/alias:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are:**

 **Kagune type and look:**

 **How they look:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other details:**

 **Like this example**

 **Name/alias: Bob**

 **Gender: Male**

 **What they are: Half-ghoul**

 **Kagune type and look: Ukaku kagune that looks like bird wings on the back of his arms that have spikes**

 **How they look: blonde hair, brown eyes always wears a green hoodie and khaki pants**

 **Personality: Nice person who will always help those in need and will kill those who kill the weak for no reason.**

 **Other details: Likes pie and is afraid of spiders**

 **Lackingman: Also I refer to the natural born half-human half-ghoul as half-humans and the artificial ones half-ghouls. Also ask questions by pming me because we might answer them here. This is Lackingman signing out.**

 **Urufusasori Lackingman: Me too. I'm signing out too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who is that?

**Lucas: Hey guys welcome to the new chapter**

 **Lackingman: What happened to the names?**

 **Lucas: Oh yeah from now on I am Lucas and you my OC are Lackingman to avoid confusion. Don't worry this will contradict itself somewhere down the road when I screw something up. Also Feel free to review and pm me if you have any ideas. Also spot the reference(s)! Anyways on with the disclaimer!**

 **Lackingman: Wait back up three sentences. Okay now WHAT?**

 **Lucas: Nothing just cue the disclaimer and the text key and say hi to our first follower!**

 **Lackingman: Sir yes sir. Hello new follower. And**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, I own NOTHING in this except my OC(s).**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Inner dialogue"_

" _ **Inner-Ghoul"**_

 _Events happening in thoughts and/or memories_

 **Times and/or places and perspective**

" **Urufusasori"**

" _ **Ghoul instincts"**_

(translations and notes)

" _ **Kakuja talking"**_

" _ **?"**_

" _ **?"**_

 **"?"**

 ***actions**

 **Lackingman: Wait who is "?" "?" and "?"**

 **Lucas: Quiet you'll find out.**

Chapter 3: Who is that?

The now named Lackingman woke up-

 **Lackingman: Wait no dream this time?**

 **Lucas: Shut up Lacking-kun.**

-from a dreamless sleep.

'huh that's a once' he thought

 **Lackingman: What is "That's a once"?**

 **Lucas: I gave this power to you and I will take it away Lacking-kun now SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

 **Lackingman: Yes sir Lucas-Sama.**

 **Lucas: Good.**

But his thoughts were interupted by a very bright white light that eventually died down. 'What the fuck was that'. He says as he notices he feels stronger for some reason. 'Hello in there?' he thinks as he had not gotten a response from his Inner-Ghoul. 'Weird.' He then cautiously went throught his morning procidure (see chapter 1).

 **19th ward alleyway 7:34 am**

Lackingman went out the side entrance of the appartment complex where he finds a cat.

"Hello there are you a stray?" he asks.

"Yes" The cat said

"Why am I not surprised?" He said

 _ **"I don't know."**_ Said a shy sounding feminine voice.

Lackingman looks around then says "Who the fuck are you and where are you?"

 _ **"Hey be nice to her."**_ Says a soft but aggressive sounding male voice.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Lackingman says

 ** _"The better question is why can you talk to animals and why that cat is still standing there doing nothing."_**

"I am here because I am waiting to be talked to." The cat said.

 ** _"Lets mess with him to the point it causes him pain."_** says a sadistic female voice.

*sigh "You can't just join in on the conversation all of a sudden like that. Also come here cat I am going to be your owner and I will name you mittens"

"Okay" says the cat

"Okay this just got weird but I need to get to Anteiku so here is a house key you can let yourself in." Lackingman says

"okay." Says mittens.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Lucas: Well that's anotherone done. *starts singing anotherone bites the dust.**

 **Lackingman: ...**

 **Lucas: Lacking-kun?**

 **Lackingman: …**

 **Lucas: You can talk now**

 **Lackingman: *Inhales**

 **Lucas: Were you holding your breathe that whole time?**

 **Lackingman: yes**

 **Lucas: Impressive, but I can go longer.**

 **Lackingman: That's what he said.**

 **Lucas: BAD LACKING-KUN BAD**

 **Lackingman: I'm sorry**

 **Lucas: Forgiven**

 **Lackingman: But why do I have more voices in my head now? And what was that light?**

 **Lucas: Because that is what I wanted to do Lacking-kun and you'll find out. Oh and that's a once is from a thing I accidentally said while talking to a friend. AND YES I HAVE FRIENDS.**

 **Lackingman: Why am I able to talk with a cat? Also how will it let itself into the apartment? And I was talking to the voices in my head out loud so does Mittens think I am insane?**

 **Lucas: That will be explained next chapter or two. Also submit your own OCs with this format**

 **Name/alias:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are:**

 **Kagune type and look:**

 **How they look:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other details:**

 **Like this example**

 **Name/alias: Bob**

 **Gender: Male**

 **What they are: Half-ghoul**

 **Kagune type and look: Ukaku kagune that looks like bird wings on the back of his arms that have spikes**

 **How they look: blonde hair, brown eyes always wears a green hoodie and khaki pants**

 **Personality: Nice person who will always help those in need and will kill those who kill the weak for no reason.**

 **Other details: Likes pie and is afraid of spiders**


	4. Update

**Lucas: Hey everyone I am so, SO, very sorry that I just suddenly stopped posting. A lot has happened. I started running out of ideas, I then got grounded before thanksgiving and I had to catch up in school as I had a lot of missing work.**

 **Lackingman: That is quite a bit on your plate especially around thanksgiving.**

 **Lucas: ...**

 **Lackingman: Come on that was good!**

 **Lucas: I am hoping to post the new chapter and start writing the next one within the next 1 to 10 days. Again I am so sorry for the nearly 3 month long wait. Oh and the reason this is called "I am a Half-Human?" with the question mark is because it is referring to Lackingman's Amnesia.  
**

 **Lackingman: Are you just going to ignore me?**

 **Lucas: I will see you all, Specifically** **Pantherdog62 as he is our only follower right now,** **in the next chapter.**

 **Lackingman: HEY STOP IGNORING ME!**

 **Lucas: Not until next chapter.**

 **Lackingman: That makes no sense as you just stopped ignoring me to say that!  
**

 **Lucas: This is Lucas now signing off!**


	5. Chap4: Urufusasori crime fighting ghoul?

**Lucas: Hey everyone this is Lucas and my OC, Lackingman, say hi.**

 **Lackingman: hi**

 **Lucas: Today we are back with another chapter of this fanfic If you were wondering when the "Urufusasori" in the key for the story was going to be used then I will say maybe this chapter or the next. Also I am sorry for changing the key. After uploading the three episodes I realized some of the stuff I did for the key don't show up on the website. And with that said cue disclaimer.**

 **Lackingman: Okay.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, I own NOTHING in this except my OC(s).**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Inner dialogue"_

" _ **Inner-Ghoul/Ghoul instincts"**_

 _Events happening in thoughts and/or memories_

 **Times and/or places and perspective**

" **Urufusasori"**

(translations and notes)

" _ **Kakuja talking"**_

" _ **?"**_

" _ **?"**_

" _ **?"**_

 **19th ward streets 7:56 am**

After having given the key to Mittens Lackingman started walking through the streets to Anteiku. He tried talking to the mysterious voices in his head. _"Who are you guys?"_ He asks them.

" _ **We have no names."**_ said the male voice.

" _Well how about I give you names?"_ Lackingman asks.

" _ **That would be nice"**_ He says.

" _Well what do you guys look like? It will help me make names for you guys."_ Lackingman says to him

" _ **Well-"**_ He begins however he is interrupted by a woman screaming from an alley. Lackingman looks into the alley and sees a man trying to stab a woman.

'Not in my ward.' Lackingman thinks as he steps into the alleyway. He then feels the urge to put on his mask for some reason. That's right he decided to bring it with him. 'Might as well try to show that not all ghouls are bad.' He thinks while putting on his mask, puts up his hood and activates his kakugan.

He runs up to the man and puts his arms under his own making the man unable to use his arms other than wildly flailing them. **"Run"** he says to the woman. She then begins running away screaming about what is happening in the alley and for someone to call the CCG.

" **You came to the wrong ward pal."** He says hitting the man over his head knocking him out. **"Spread the word that not all ghouls are bad."** He says.

He then hears a ghoul investigator yell "FREEZE" as the investigator takes out a gun.

'Probably loaded with Q bullets.' He thinks as he jumps onto a nearby fire-escape. He then climbs to the top and jumps to the roof of another building. He then jumps to another building and down into the alley next to it. He deactivates his kakugan, takes off his mask and pulls his hood down.

 **Anteiku 8:15(?) am**

'Somehow I think I am on time. Hope I am right.' Lackingman thinks as he enters the empty coffee shop. He saw a man with brown hair styled in a pompadour, a bulbous nose and was wearing Anteiku's waiter uniform but with a bow tie.

"Hello and welcome to- oh it's you. The manager told me about you, but you are late. I will go get the manager." The man said. He then went up the stairs for a few moments, and then came back down. "Follow me. The manager wants to see you."

'Guess I was wrong.' He thought. They then went up the stairs and into a room that had three people in it. One was Yoshimura. Another one was the person who was in the alley before he got knocked out. The last one looked like a young woman who could be in her late teens. She had dark blue hair with a straight hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face.

"Who are you?" She more demanded then asked.

"That is a good question! I bet you would also like to know which witch is which, which of the two remaining tos go where, and where the were-wolf is?" Lackingman said. The manager chuckled at this wordplay.

" _ **That wordplay was oh so original! I love it!"**_ His Inner-Ghoul, who was finally speaking up again, said sarcastically. Lackingman mentally flipped him off since this whole time he had been absent.

He then continued as if nothing happened. "However the short answer is that I have amnesia, and I have only recovered a few memories. Call me Lackingman. Don't ask about the few memories I do have and we will get along just fine." He said this remembering the pain his few memories brought on.

He was then introduced to everyone finding out that the young woman was named Touka, the young man who he saw in the ally was Ken but went by Kaneki and the man who greeted him at the door was Enji. He then spent the day working, and he eventually went home after having been told to make sure he got to Anteiku around 7:00 everyday.

 **Lackingman's apartment 7:30 pm**

When he got to his apartment he noticed that Mittens was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?" He asked.

His Inner-Ghoul then said to him _**"You were half-asleep and hallucinated that whole thing with the cat, and the other people in your head just decided to mess with you."**_

"Well, shit I better be sure to completely get up next time." He said as he dressed into his white T-shirt and shorts, and went to sleep.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Lucas: Alright that took longer then expected. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Lackingman: (Whispering) almost three months.**

 **Lucas: What was that?**

 **Lackingman: Um I have a question. Why do I live in the 19th ward?**

 **Lucas: That is because there are no other notable ghouls in that ward.**

 **Lackingman: Oh. So you are lazy?**

 **Lucas: Yes, yes I am. Alright I am going to put this up and start typing chapter 5 ASAP! This is Lucas Signing off.**


	6. Update 2

**Lucas: Okay guys so my sinuses were acting up very badly as I could barely walk and my head was extremely foggy so I could not really write anything. Basically I couldn't keep the deadline I set.**

 **Lackingman: How many deadlines for this are you going to not be able to keep?**

 **Lucas: Probably all of them.**

 **Lackingman: Well... at least your honest to everyone about that.**

 **Lucas: Well that is really all I have to say. I won't be setting a new specific deadline so I am just going to say somewhere before March.**

 **Lackingman: considering what you just said I feel like you are going to upload the next chapter in mid April or something.**

 **Lucas: I said PROBABLY all of them. Not just all of them, PROBABLY all of them. Also I feel like that before March give me plenty of time to re-watch Tokyo Ghoul and write the new chapter. Also I have a small twist in the next chapter!**

 **Lackingman: Am I going to die?**

 **Lucas: Well that is all for now see you all later I am signing off for now!**

 **Lackingman: ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME? *Lucas leaves the room* HEY GET BACK HERE YOU DICK, SO I CAN PUNCH YOU! *Lucas pops in the door and flips Lackingman off* FUCK YOU!**

 **Lucas: Nah I'm good, but thanks for the offer.**

 **Lackingman: FUCK YOU YOU DICK!**

 **Lucas: Like I said I'm good, but thanks for the offer. *Lucas leaves again***

 **Lackingman: Well this is my life now I guess.**


	7. Chapter 5: A ghoul in school

**Lucas: Hello everyone welcome to chapter 5 of "I am a Half-Human?" Lets get right in right away. I am putting a new OC I made into the story. Also I don't know If I mentioned this ever, but Lackingman is 5' 10".**

 **Lackingman: *sigh***

 **Lucas: Now cue disclaimer! Please!**

 **Lackingman: Alright.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul, I own NOTHING in this except my OC(s).**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Inner dialogue"_

" _ **Inner-Ghoul/Ghoul instincts"**_

 _Events happening in thoughts and/or memories_

 **Times and/or places and perspective**

" **Urufusasori"**

(translations, notes, opinions and rants)

" _ **Kakuja talking"**_

*sound effects/things like silence*

" _ **?"**_

" _ **?"**_

" _ **?"**_

 **Anteiku 7:20 am**

He had woken up, gotten ready, went to Anteiku and was now on the second floor. Him and Kaneki were being taught how to make coffee by hand, instead of with a coffee machine, and Yoshimura had told them to go help Touka. When they got downstairs there was a young man who looked about 171 centimeters (67.32 inches) tall. He had short, messy, dirty blonde hair with dark roots and brown eyes. He wore a hoodie that was black with yellow sleeves, Black pants and had orange headphones around his neck. 'Wonder if he likes music?' Lackingman thought.

"Hey Kaneki!" He said.

"H-Hide! What are you doing here?" Kaneki asked the now named Hide.

Lackingman, however, spaced out as he looked out the window. 'When did it start raining? It was clear weather like not even a minute ago and now there is a downpour.'

" _ **Just learn not to question it."**_ His Inner-Ghoul said

" _Since when did you give advice?"_ He asked his Inner-Ghoul.

" _ **Ever since we beat him up and threw him into your subconscious for a day."**_ Said the mysterious male voice.

" _Hey you guys have been quiet for quite a while. Where have you been?"_ He asked.

*Silence*

'Just great.'

He then noticed that Hide said "All right Kaneki, I will catch you later."

Touka then told Kaneki "If he catches even the slightest wind about us... I'll slaughter him on the spot."

This caused Kaneki to almost drop the plate and cup he was holding. Lackingman then said "Little excessive and per-mature don't you think? He might actually be willing to accept ghouls and keep our secret."

Before anyone could say anything the door to Anteiku opened, and standing in the door way was a woman and a teenage girl. The woman is slender, fairly tall and has a kind face. She has brown eyes and brown hair that is loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder, with three flowers ornamenting it. She wears a pale, pastel dress tied at the waist with a braided orange belt, a pale, yellow sweater, and a reddish scarf. The girl has a strong resemblance to the woman. She had short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers. She was hiding behind the woman. They were drenched from the rain.

"Touka..." the woman said

"Ryouko!" Touka said as she ran over to them. "Kaneki, towels!"

Kaneki went and got towels while Lackingman stood there not knowing what to do. Kaneki then came back with towels. The woman dried the teen off with the towels. Touka and the woman talked however Lackingman was spacing out again.

'seriously where did all the rain come from?' He thought.

" _ **I told you not to question things!"**_ His Inner-Ghoul said to him.

" _Fuck off asshole."_ He said to his Inner-Ghoul. *Crack* he had popped his index finger with his thumb. *Crack, crack, crack* he popped his middle, ring finger and pinkie finger the same way. 'Since when have I been doing that?' he thought

" _ **You JUST now noticed? You have been doing that for two days now!"**_ His Inner-Ghoul said to him.

" _Oh, but I thought I told you to fuck off."_ he said to his Inner-Ghoul.

Lackingman now noticed that the woman and the girl had gone upstairs.

"They're ghouls, right?" Kaneki asked Touka.

"That is Ryouko. We'll be taking care of her from now on." Touka said while throwing a towel to Kaneki.

"Taking care of?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a long story." Touka said.

"Story? What happened?" Kaneki asked.

"Seriously, I've almost had it with you!" She exclaimed. "You're not even good for anything!"

"I'm well aware of that..." Kaneki said.

"Oh, right. Did the manager tell you two anything?" Touka asked. "About the suits?"

"Suits?" Kaneki asked.

"The guys who walk around with those big suitcases."

 **Lucas: small interruption here. Two reasons. For those who watched the anime you know one of the reasons. The other is that I made a mistake. I am re watching the anime right now. I have realized that the scene where Kaneki learns to fake eat a sandwich was on the same day Ryouko showed up, and I put it in the last chapter. So basically I dun goofed! Anyways back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.**

 **Anteiku 6:56 pm**

Kaneki and Lackingman were called up to the second floor. They now had sandwiches put in front of them. "Give it a try." Yoshimura said. Kaneki then tied to eat a sandwich but threw up.

"M-Manager, I'm sorry but this is just..." Kaneki said

"Are you all right?" Yoshimura asked. Kaneki then went on to describe the terrible tasting sandwich as he could not eat it because he is a ghoul. Lackingman, however, was enjoying eating a sandwich as he was a half-human and could eat human food, but still had to eat people to replenish his RC cells. (As he is a special case)

"I don't have a problem eating these as I am a naturally born half-human."

"You were born half-human?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes, but that is off topic." *Crack, crack, crack, crack* goes four of Lackingman's knuckles. "I am trying to say what if you swallowed the piece you bit off whole? You might not taste it then." Lackingman said. Kaneki then tried this and succeeded in swallowing the sandwich piece he bit off.

"Try pretending to chew and making chewing noises for a more convincing act. Now I have a present for you two." Yoshimura said as he took out two jars of what looked like brown sugar cubes. He then handed them to the two.

"Sugar cubes?" Kaneki asked.

"They're a bit different on the inside. If you dissolve them in coffee and drink it, they'll keep your hunger at bay for a while." Yoshimura said

"What exactly do they contain?" Kaneki asked.

"Some things are probably best left unsaid." Yoshimura said. He then asked Lackingman and Kaneki to stay late as Touka was preparing for a test. He asked Kaneki to "Procure some food" and Kaneki said how he "can't kill anyone" Yoshimura reassured him as he will not be hurting anyone. Kaneki then went with some named Renji Yomo. Lackingman stayed behind.

"We probably need to enroll you into a school to keep people from getting suspicious about you." Yoshimura said.

"Yeah I know. I was going to try to find one in my ward, ward 19, and enroll there as an exchange student." Lackingman said. "Preferable under a false name."

"I know of a school here I the 20th ward, and I will take care of that for you. I need to know how old you are, and what you want your false name to be."

"I am 15 years old." Lackingman said. He then thought hard on what his false name should be. "Shi Ryu" Lackingman said.

(Ryu Shi竜 死 literally means dragon death. Or if he introduced in the Japanese way Shi Ryu, death dragon. I tried to think of a name that might be scary, tough or just weird sounding. If you knew someone whose name translated as death dragon wouldn't you be kinda scared? Oh you wouldn't be scared? Oh okay I will just stop talking now.)

"Alright you should be able to attend tomorrow morning. I will send you a letter saying where the school is. You can come in tomorrow at around 5:30 pm. You can leave if you want now." Yoshimura said.

Lackingman then left, went home, changed into his T-shirt and shorts and went to bed.

 **Lackingman's apartment 6:30 am**

He woke up at 6:30 so he could check his mail however he didn't have to as the letter Yoshimura said he would send was on his nightstand! "What the fucking hell? How the fuck? Who the fuck sneaked in an put the letter there?"

" _ **Who cares?"**_ His Inner-Ghoul asked.

" _Fuck off you fuck!"_ He said.

" _ **That was redundant."**_

" _FUCK! OFF!"_

*silence*

'Good' *Crack x 4*

Lackingman then realized there was also a package at the foot of his bed. He opened it and found the male school uniform (use your imagination because I am too lazy!), school supplies (notebooks pencils those kind of things) and some brown hair dye along with some bleach (this is because in Japan you are not allowed to have dyed hair in school).

"Well better get started" He said as he went into the bathroom and applied the bleach to the part of his hair that was dyed blue. Eventually the dye came out of his hair as he washed the bleach out in the shower. He then applied the brown hair dye and read the letter and found out the name of the high school he was going to was called Kiyomi High School and he was in classroom 1-3. (floor 1 (freshmen (or the equivalent in the American system sophomores)) room 3) He then got to making and eating breakfast, which was literally just coffee and a piece of bread with strawberry jelly on it (My favorite kind of jelly even though it should be renamed to strawfruit since it is not really a berry seriously look it up), and making his lunch, which was sushi (One of my favorite foods (If you want to, like, send me some sushi that would be cool, and I would be quite happy as it is very tasty and stuff like every time I get the chance I binge eat sushi because I like it so much.)). As he was doing this he was thinking about whether or not he should make some friends.

'No I will probably just end up making their life turn into shit.' He thought.

" _ **You know it."**_ His Inner-Ghoul said.

" _I thought I told you to FUCK OFF!"_ Lackingman said to him.

" _ **FINE!"**_

*Silence*

" _Now be like that for the rest of the day."_

He then went back to the bathroom and washed his hair out again to get the remaining dye out. He then looked in the mirror and saw his hair was the same shade of brown all over. He then put on the uniform, got his school supplies, looked at the clock and turned to headed out. He then remembered that Kaneki had told him how he should wear an eye patch over his left eye in case he lost control of his kakugan. He remembered how he has started losing control of his kakugan as of late, and he decided he should buy some medical eye patches on his way to school. He went to the 20th ward as that was were the school was.

 **20th ward 7:20 am**

Lackingman had bought some medical eye patches, and he was wearing one. He was now walking down a street in the 20th ward that led to the school, but since he is a half-human he has better hearing and he heard noises in the alley next to him. He went into the alley to investigate. There was a girl and she was an albino with with shoulder length white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and she was being pushed to the ground by a man, who looked like he was in his early to mid thirties, who also had his hand over her mouth. Lackingman grabbed an old pipe he saw on the ground and said "Hey what ever you are doing to her it doesn't look good, so stop or no one will be able to find your body."

The man turned around, saw Lackingman and took out a butcher's knife."Kid if you kn-" was all he was able to say as Lackingman used his half-human speed, to an extent that he would just look like a fast human, and bashed the man's head with the pipe knocking him unconscious. He then realized that the girl looked about 15 and was 27.94cm (11 inches) shorter then him.

"You okay?" Lackingman asked her as he put the pipe down.

"Yes" she said to Lackingman. After hearing this he turned around and started to leave. "Wait, what is your name?" the girl asked him

"Why do you care?" He said as he left the alley.

He then started walking again until he saw a T.V that had the headline "Mysterious ghoul murders a man, woman barely escapes."

'Well that is a load of bullshit as it is not murder if you are protecting someone.' He thought and continued walking.

" _ **Guess who is back?"**_ said the mysterious male voice who is the one who is back.

" _Where do you keep diapering to?"_

" _ **I go places and do things."**_

" _Well I need to get to school so be quite for the next, like, 6 and a half to 7 hours."_

*silence*

'okay you don't have to respond to that or anything.'

" _ **Sorry, I will be quiet now."**_

 **Kiyomi High School, Classroom 1-3 8:20 am**

He had arrived at school, and he went to the class he was supposed to be joining. He opened the door and...

'Shit there goes my chances at not making any friends.' He thought. It was that girl he had saved earlier. he knew that she was probably going to try and get to know him, and she will try to become friends with him.

" _ **Well your plans are screwed"**_ His Inner-Ghoul decided to speak.

" _Well for once I agree with you"_ Lackingman said to him.

"You must be the other transfer student." The teacher said. The teacher was a woman with black hair and blue eyes, and She was about 167.64cm (5 feet 6 inches) tall.

'Why am I taller than almost everyone I meet?'

" _ **I have No clue."**_

The girl then turned around and said "It's you!"

Lackingman then just said "mmhmm"

Then the bell went off, signaling the start of class. When everyone arrived they introduced themselves to the class. Lackingman found out the girls name was Shiro Hifu (Her given (first) name Shiro 白 means white an her Family (Last) name Hifu 皮膚 (acording to ) means skin) Lackingman introduced himself as Ryu Shi and to call him by his given (first) name.

'Well at least we might not sit next to each other.'

" _ **Your gonna jinx it!"**_

" _No Im not!"_

The teacher then pointed to two desks up front and said "You two can sit at those two desks next to each other right there."

" _ **I TOLD YOU!"**_

" _don't yell in my head please it hurts!"_

They took their seats as class started. Lackingman's seat was next to the window. He knew he would be able to get by in school as he was always teaching himself things like math, japanese, english and etc. so he wasn't really worried about school. The first class was homeroom which was literally just attendance and announcements. Lackingman caught Shiro glancing at him from time to time. Soon the class ended and people started talking as they waited for the teacher. (In japanese schools the teachers travel to each class instead of students going to different rooms (with the exception of Physical Education, music, art and classes like those.))

Lackingman was gazing out the window, and saw Shiro turn twards him thanks to the reflection. "Hey so whats with the eyepatch?"

"..."

"Are you ignoring me?"

" _ **You're being kind of a dick."**_ His Inner-Ghoul said to him

" _Shut up."_

" _ **There was no noun in there, so you did not form a proper sentence."**_

" _..."_

" _ **Dick."**_

" _That wasn't a proper sentence."_

" _ **FUCK YOU"**_

"You are being rude." she said to Lackingman.

Just then a guy grabbed her hair and pulled on it saying "Dying hair is against school rules."

Lackingman looked around, and he saw that everyone was scared.

'Is he like that bully that everyone is afraid of, and no one stands up to him? Well I guess he better prepare to have someone do just that.'

"Leave her alone. Also how stupid are you? Her hair isn't dyed." Lackingman said

"What did you just say?"

"I said to leave her alone, I asked how stupid you were and I said her hair isn't dyed." He put up his fingers counting the three things he said off. "Leave her alone, or would you rather have your arms broken?"

He then let go of her hair, walked up to Lackingman and threw a punch. Lackingman stepped to the side and the guy punched a window, and he broke it. Right as this happened the teacher walked in, and saw this.

"What is going on here!" She demanded.

Lackingman just said "He tried to punch me and ended up breaking the window."

"Is this really what happened?" She asked a nearby student.

"Y-yes." The student said.

She then pointed to the bully, and she said "Come with me mister you are in big trouble!" The teacher then left with the student. The girl then looked at Lackingman with a confused look.

'She is probably going to ask so many questions now that I will have no choice but to answer them.'

Instead of asking questions, though, she just sat back down in her desk. "Hey you okay?" He asked her

"..."

" _ **That's what you get! Have a taste of your own medicine!"**_

'Well I think she might be mad at me.'

" _ **I think she is more than mad at you."**_

'I feel like bullies are going to target her because she is different, and people are assholes. Now I am actually thinking about becoming her friend just so that doesn't happen and because I like people...'

" _ **You just going to ignore me?"**_

'not in the food way in this case. I mean in, like, a I want to make some human friends kind of way.'

" _ **YOU'RE A DICK!"**_

" _No I am not a penis, but I have one unlike you."_

" _ **FUCK YOU!"**_

" _Nah, I'm fine, thanks for the offer though."_

" _ **GOD DAMMIT!"**_

" _WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE ASSHOLE!"_

Eventually, after trying to talk to the girl, and after a lot of complaining from a certain someone, the teacher came back in and class started.

 **Lucas: Well that took WAY longer than I thought.**

 **Lackingman: It took you more than two months!**

 **Lucas: Hey it's not my fault!**

 **Lackingman: How is it not your fault?**

 **Lucas: I get distracted really easily...**

 **Lackingman: HOW IS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT?**

 **Shiro: Let him finish talking!**

 **Lucas: When did you get in here?**

 **Lackingman: I let her in, like, five minutes ago.**

 **Lucas: Oh I have ADHD by the way. Anyways, here Shiro you can read some of the script, lets talk about the references from the first chapter to this one.**

 **Lackingman: Chapter 1's references were Saw combined with a YouTube video, that Lucas forgot the name of, and GTA V when you switch to Trevor he will sometimes awaken around dead bodies.**

 **Shiro: Chapter 2 that dream sequence was a reference to another fanfic, that all Lucas remembers about it was that it was a Tokyo Ghoul and RWBY crossover, and These ending/beginning portions, that started in chapter 2, are a reference to another fanfic, RWBY and the amnesia swordsman.**

 **Lackingman: There were none in chapter 3**

 **Shiro: Chapter 4 had a Infamous second son good karma reference in saying something along the lines of spread the word we are not all bad.**

 **Lucas: And there were none this chapter. Well that is all of the references, unless I missed some, also I hope the longer chapter made up for the wait. Sorry if any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters seemed a little out of character. Anyways, this is Lucas signing off.**


	8. Update 3

**So I have a quick update. This next chapter might be month or two late. Because I am working on another fanfic that people might like. I am not going to say what it is as that would spoil the surprise. That is all for now. See you soon.  
**


	9. Cancelled

**I am sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, and I am sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I, honestly, just don't like how I wrote it. I am planning on rewriting it, and making it better, so be expecting that sometime in the future. That is really all I have to say. If anyone wants, they can read some of my other fanfics until I begin rewriting this. That is all from me. Lackingman/Lucas out.**


End file.
